Eternal Love
by DaWsOnScReEkQT143
Summary: In a world where love is rare and faith brings back the people you love.Pacey and Andie thought they had overcome everything imaginable but one terrifying tragedy threatens there lives together and changes their worlds forever.
1. How it Came Together

Eternal Love  
  
Authors Notes: This is a Pacey & Andie fic. This takes place 2 years into the future. Both Pacey and Andie are seniors in college. They had lost contact with one another somewhere in the middle of what we know now as the 5th season of Dawson's Creek.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chars. They belong to Kevin Williamson.  
  
  
  
Sunlight came pouring into the big picture window through the drapes and into the very well furnished dorm room. It was not your average size dorm room it was unusually big and elegant. It had white wash walls with hand painted scenery pictures at every angle of the room and it smelled the sweet smell of flowers blooming in the springtime.  
  
As the sunlight shown into the lavishing room it had awaken Pacey Witter from a deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and lay there still for a brief moment in order to wake himself up a bit more. He then looked at the clock that sat next time him on the end table by the bed,it read 8:15 a.m. Pacey grunted as he looked at the time. It was obviously way to early for him to be up as he turned back over to go back to sleep for at least another 45 minutes he looked lovingly at the slim blond hared girl that lay next to him. He couldn't believe that this beautiful elegant woman had come back into his life to give him another chance.  
  
Pacey leaned his head on his hand as he watched Andie, his sweet, thoughtful, beautiful Andie sleep. He couldn't believe how much he loved her and how much more he grows to love her everyday that he is with her. He felt grateful that she chose him and that she didn't give up on him ever. He couldn't imagine his life without her ever again.  
  
When he wasn't with her when they were apart Pacey had always felt that there was something missing from him as a person like he wasn't whole that is until Andie came back into his life and ever since then he felt like a whole person once again. She did so much for him just by loving him and being there with him everyday of his life. He thought about how empty his life was when she wasn't around and how unhappy he was with his life and himself. But she changed all of that, that day that she walked back into his life unexpectedly.  
  
Pacey started to remember about that day and how he remembered it in such great detail you would think it happened just yesterday. Pacey remembers everything about that day down to the smallest detail. He was working at the restaurant in Boston the same restaurant he had been working at since he first came to Boston in 2001 when everyone was starting their freshmen year of college. He had gone out to the dinning area because someone had wanted to pay a compliment to the chef. Oh how he loved to get praise for his excellent cooking skills. As he approached the table that wanted to pay him the compliment he noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking towards the ladies room. She was on the taller side, thin but not sickly thin, she had long golden blond hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back, and she had a golden brown tan.  
  
Pacey was so unbelievably mesmerized by this woman that he wasn't watching where he was walking and he bumped right into a waiter carrying a pitcher of water. The water had dumped all over the waiter and caused a big racket. When Pacey realized what he had done he turned his attention away from the beautiful woman and apologized to the waiter and started to help him dry off. As he was doing this he turned his attention back to the woman to see if she saw what a fool he had just made out of himself and sure enough she had. She was standing there watching him.  
  
As their gazes came together and there eyes locked they both felt a surge of electricity racing through them as if by some magical force they were being drawn together. They continued to look into each others eyes as if they were trying to read each others thoughts. It was at that moment that they both thought that the other one looked very familiar, however, they did not speak to one another just yet. The woman finally broke their gaze, smiled at Pacey and then went into the ladies room.  
  
Pacey watched as she went into the ladies room and then through the towel that he was using to help dry the waiter off back at him. With that Pacey went outside to have a much needed cigarette. He had taken up smoking the year before it started out as just a social thing or something he would do to relax himself and take the stress away it was only that a month later it became an addiction of his.  
  
He stood against the wall of the restaurant building by the wall and lit the cigarette as he inhaled and took a long drag he heard the door open to the restaurant it was then that he saw her the beautiful very familiar looking girl. She had gone to the other wall not seeing Pacey and leaned against it wrapping her arms around herself and looking out onto the street and the city lights. She seemed to be in deep thought Pacey wasn't sure if he should approach her. But then he thought what the hell he took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it out onto the street. He then took a deep breathe on walked over to the woman.  
  
"You know if you wanted to make a run for it I wouldn't tell anyone"  
  
The woman still looked out onto the street and smiled a little still not looking directly at Pacey. "Its not like they would notice I was gone anyway. There to wrapped up in themselves to notice".  
  
"If your friends in their wouldn't notice a beautiful and remarkable woman like yourself was gone well then I would say you need better friends"  
  
"I bet you say that to all the beautiful remarkable women that you meet" It was at that moment the women looked at Pacey after she said that and smiled. As she looked at him she knew that she knew him she just couldn't place a name to the face.  
  
As Pacey looked back at her he suddenly lost his train of thought he was also trying to put into context who this women was. He thought he should say something to her otherwise she would think he was staring at her because he was thinking some inappropriate thoughts."Uhhh... tha...that's true but there are only very few times when I actually mean them and this is one of those moments."  
  
The woman smiled at Pacey and it was in that moment that she remembered exactly who he was. That charm and wit gave it away he eyes suddenly lit up and her smile became bigger. "Pacey Witter your still your old charming self. Handing out those same old lines in order to make your target swoon and fall madly in love with you"  
  
Pacey just stood there listening to the woman still not remembering exactly who she is. God she must think I am an idiot Pacey thought to himself.  
  
The woman became amused that Pacey still couldn't remember who she was. "What's the matter Witter can't remember your old girlfriend when you see her. That's so typical of you" She said with a smile and a hint of sarcasm.  
  
It was then that Pacey realized he was talking to the first love of his life Andie Mcphee. His eyes suddenly lit up and he had the biggest smile you had ever seen on his face. His smile went from ear to ear. "Andie?!" He said as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
She looked so different then Pacey had remembered her. But then he thought to himself about the last time he saw her, at high school graduation. Of course she would look a lot different it was 3 years later they have both changed a great deal they have grown up.  
  
After that night were they first discovered each other again they became inseparable. They spent the next few weeks together catching up and just spending time together. They would spend every moment with each other when Andie wasn't in school or when Pacey wasn't working.  
  
After a month of catching up and spending time with other they decided that it was time for them to give it another try together.  
  
It had been a year since that day today. Even though it wasn't their real anniversary today Pacey considered it an anniversary. It was the anniversary of them coming back into each others lives. Pacey knew now more then ever that they were meant to be together. Faith brought them together once again and this time there was nothing that would tear them apart. 


	2. Unexpected Happenings

Andie looked up from her books at Pacey. Pacey was sitting in the corner of her dorm room on her desk chair talking to his sister, Gretchen. Apparently Gretchen wanted him to come early to her engagment party in order to help set up and Pacey was protesting.  
  
As Andie watched him she smiled to herself she knew that know matter how much he protested he was going to lose but he never learned, always had to put up a fight.  
  
"Gretchen I'm coming to your engagment party as a guest not as the help." Said Pacey. After a few moments of hearing Gretchens's response to that Pacey replied "Didn't you think to hire people to do this sort of thing."  
  
Andie smiled to herself once again thinking about how cute he is when he puts up a fight like this with know real chance of winning. After a few more sarcastic comments and a few more times protesting Pacey finally gave in just as Andie predicted.  
  
"Fine Gretchen, I give up. I'll leave now and there in 45 minutes to an hour" with that Pacey hung up the phone and walked over to Andie. Pacey then laid down on the bed with his head against the headbored right next to Andie.  
  
"A request for your brotherly services has been requested huh Pacey?"  
  
Pacey sighed and started to play with Andie's fingers. "You think she asked Doug. But know of course not she wouldn't think to bother Doug. So why not ask Pacey its not like he has a life or anything"  
  
"Come on Pacey you know thats not true. You know that Gretchen and Doug aren't close and that you and Gretchen are closer. She probably just felt more comfortable asking you"  
  
"I know. Its just that I wanted to go to the party with you on my arm and now we are going to be there at different times."  
  
"Its just as well. Now I won't have to hear your mouth when I hog the bathroom or I'm not ready on time."  
  
Pacey looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah I guess thats a plus, alittle less stress for Pacey."  
  
"Exactly". Andie paused for a moment then spoke again. "You know what I think I should find another guy that doesn't freak out like a total drama queen when I run a little over time with getting ready."  
  
Pacey looked over at Andie. "Don't you even think about it. Your mine and nobody elses."  
  
"Really? Since when? I thought that this was just alittle fling I was never taking it really seriously" said Andie obviously being saracastic.  
  
"Come here Mcphee." Pacey grabbed Andie from around her waist and pulled her on top of him giving her a long, slow kiss.  
  
Andie looked down at him and smiled then layed her head down on his chest. A few moments passed by and nobody spoke they were just happy to be together.They didn't need words, they both knew how the other one felt.  
  
Finally after serval more moments Andie spoke her head still on Pacey's chest. "Pacey can I ask you something"  
  
Pacey started to run his fingers through her hair. "You know you can ask me anything."  
  
Andie picked her head up and looked at Pacey. "Okay but this is going to sound really bazare and like its comming out of the blue so-"  
  
"Andie just ask me bazaree or not. If it's on your mind I want to know what it is"  
  
Andie stayed silent for a few minutes as if she was processing what Pacey had just said. "Okay here it goes." She took a deep breath. "Do you love me Pacey? I mean do you really love me?"  
  
Pacey stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her. "Andie what kind of a question is that?"  
  
"Pacey please humor me and just answer the question."  
  
"Alright. Yes, I love you more then words can express.You Andie Mcphee were my first love and your now my one and only true love. Your such a huge part of my life that I can't imagine exisiting without you. I love you with all my heart and soul and we are going to be together for a very long time Andie. As soon as you get out of college and I am finiacally secure enough to support you were going to get married and have a lot of children. We are going to tell are children our love story and hope that they find love and happiness as great as ours. And when we are old and gray Andie I'll still love you as much as I ever did if not more. Not only will we spend this life together happy and in love but all eternity that way too."  
  
Andie smiled while two single tears fell down her cheeks. Pacey wipped them away from her face. "So does that answer your question."  
  
Andie laughed a little and just nodded her head, she wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.  
  
Pacey then placed a head on her right cheek leaned in and kissed her. As they pulled away and looked into each others eyes Andie replied "I love you too". Pacey just looked at her and said "I know." With that Andie put her head back down on Pacey's chest and they laid there for a few more moments in silence.  
  
Pacey then turned his head to look at the clock and saw that it said 1:30 P.M. and Gretchen wanted him in Capeside to help set up for the part at 2:00 P.M. Pacey just grumbled.  
  
Andie picked up her head and looked at him laughing. "It's not as bad as your making it out to be Pacey"  
  
"I know. I just don't like to leave you to go somewhere thats an hour away and then have you drive that hour down by yourself in the dark. I worry about you."  
  
Andie removed herself off of Pacey and stood up next to him adjusting her jeans. "Don't worry about me Pacey I'll be fine. I have to go to my school and drop off an English paper to my professor anyway and run a few more errands. Then I will come striaght back here and get ready for Gretchen's engagment party. Now come on and get up your late as it is." Andie held out her hands for Pacey to take them and when he did she helped pull him up from the bed.  
  
Pacey then wrapped his arms around her and bended his knees so that he was eye level with her and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "If you need anything you call me alright. If you want me to come back and get you I will."  
  
"Don't be silly Pacey I am not going to have you drive an hour there, back, then there again, and back one more time. Its insane. I am perfectly capeable of driving myself there in one piece"  
  
"Alright. Alright. You win Mcphee" Pacey went over to the chair that he was sitting in before and grabbed his leather jacket from it and put it on. The he grabbed his keys from the desk and went over to the door. "I'll see you at 7:00 P.M. sharp Mcphee don't be late."  
  
Andie laughed. "I'll try not to be"  
  
"I'll tell you what if you come on time and your a good girl when we get back here we can watch Dumbo" and with that Pacey was out the door and down the stairs on his way out to his car.  
  
Andie just shook her head and laughed to herself. She then went over to her end table and grabbed the English paper that her professor had graciously giving her an extentison on off of the table. Then she grabbed her coat from the closet by the door and took her keys out from the pocket and walked out the door locking it behind her.  
  
Andie started to walk across the campus to her English classroom when she remembered a short cut that she could take. She figured the short cut was neccassry to take given that she still had to go pick up her dress for the party later that night, get ready, and drive back to Capeside.  
  
The shortcut was a park except it didn't have swings, or a slide. It was just an open land of grass, bushes, and flowers off of the main walk way that leaded to all the different areas of the college campus.. There was a lake off to the right with benches. Sometimes couples would take walks there hand in hand when it was close to sunset, it was very romantic. Most people only came here around that time with there signifcant others and most people didn't know it was a shortcut to the other side of the campus otherwise it would be crowded all the time.  
  
Andie found out about it when her and Pacey were walking around one day and decided to go exploring. When Andie saw were it could lead she immediatly thought it would be a great time saver for her. She would be able to get to her English and two of her other classes that she had on the other side of the cmapus in half the time.  
  
Pacey didn't like that idea he told her that he didn't feel comfortable with her walking her alone and made her promise that she wouldn't. Andie thought it was ridicouls that Pacey was worrying for nothing but she promised in order to make him happy. She always thought that it was so cute how Pacey was so protective of her and always worrying about her, however, Andie thought that she would take the shortcut just this once given her present situation.  
  
As Andie was just about to reach her distination she heard heavy footsteps comming from behind her. She started to get nervous, She thought that she had just freaked herself out and decided to stay clam, so she just started to walked a little faster. As she walked faster so did the heavy, loud footsteps from behind her. Andie now started to panic so she picked up her pace once again and so did the footsteps. Andie started to shake and her heart beat quickened and started beating against her chest hard as tears started to run down her cheeks and she started to run. That's when she felt large, strong, abusive hands grab her from behind. Andie screamed as loud as she could and her books and English paper fell to the ground. 


End file.
